


Masih Terjajah

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Negara ini sebenarnya masih terjajah.





	Masih Terjajah

_Kurapatkan jari tanganku_

_Sembari menatap bendera yang berkibar_

_Masih kurasakan adanya getaran_

_Sebuah hasil perjuangan_

_Sayangnya ini bukanlah akhir yang menyenangkan_

_Inginnya kuhentikan kekejaman_

_Menumpas segala kepedihan_

_Melawan seluruh kejahatan_

_Sayangnya, hal itu tak semudah membalik tangan_

_Tanahku masih terjajah_

_Oleh kebodohan yang semakin membuncah_

_Yang membuat jalan hidupku kehilangan arah_

_Dan kurasa semuanya bertambah salah_

_Tak tahu kemana hati ini akan melangkah_

_Negeriku masih terjajah_

_Lewat pada bangunan yang megah_

_Tanpa memperhatikan tangan-tangan lemah_

_Kacamataku sudah buram menengadah_

_Sesulit mungkin aku akan mengambil jalan tengah_

_Bangsaku belum merdeka_

_Walau sudah dicamkan dasar dan ideologi negara_

_Telah dikumandangkan dalam bentuk Pancasila_

_Serta dibentuknya UUD 1945_

_Ini gejolak di tanah air masih belum reda_

_Di sana-sini banyak tangis yang melanda_

_Pedih hati melihat itu semua_

_Kerusuhan, kerusakan, kejahatan, kebejatan dan kedunguan moral itulah penyebabnya_

_Ternyata banyak terjadi di mana-mana_

_Hanya bait-bait yang dapat kutulis dan kuimpikan_

_Cita-cita mulia pun harus diperjuangkan_

_Demi mengusir penjajah dan akhirnya terbebaskan_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 02 Desember 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
